Stronger Than Most of You
by adecemberist
Summary: You were bored. You were so very bored. And what fun it is to toy with a pack of adventurers, especially their most attractive members. (Kili x Reader) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1-Where Have you Come From?

You were bored.

You were oh, so bored.

The trees of the forest were silent, and the morning light was dull compared to its usual glow. Though you were always lonely, you had never been this bored. You were ready to take any chance at fun there was.

"Kili, Fili, make a reconnaissance of the forest upfront!" a husky voice in the distance said.

Oh, and there it was.

In the distance, you could see a handsome pair of…dwarves. They were dwarves? You hadn't seen many dwarves around, well besides yourself. As they approached, you guessed this was your chance at something exciting.

Coming closer, the two of them stopped for a moment two look at their surroundings. You stifled laughter, and grabbed an arrow from the sling behind you. You brought your bow up to eye level and focused in. Within moments, you had shot at the tree between the two, and they both raised their swords.

"Who goes there?" the darker haired one shouted.

"I believe I should be asking that," you said, arising from behind the trees. "(F/N), at your service," you said as you bowed.

"You're…a woman," said the one with lighter hair.

You raised your eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Really? In my twenty-three years of life I have never realized!"

By then, the rest of the men had caught up with the two.

"She's a woman…and a dwarf," said a voice, the huskier one from earlier.

"She knows," Kili and Fili said in unison, yet not taking their eyes off you.

You surveyed the crowd of men. Dwarves, and a hobbit, and a wizard. Odd.

"Where are you going?" You asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable now, and raising your own sword to your side.

"Where are _you_ going?" said the darker haired one of Kili and Fili.

"Lonely Mountain. I'm going to Lonely Mountain," you blurted out. Well, shit. How did that come out?

"A woman?" said the husky voiced one. It seems none of them had come out their state of shock.

"Yes. I'm a bloody woman. I get it."

"She's much stronger than you might think," said the wizard in the back, who you could still barely see.

He came out from the shadows, behind the men.

"(F/N), I haven't seen you since you were but a child."

"Gandalf!" You held out your hand. "I wouldn't have expected to find you here. Actually, I hadn't expected to find anyone here, really…" you started to wander off.

"I must say, this young woman is stronger than the lot of you. It would be wise to continue our adventure with her, Throrin," Gandalf said, turning back to the men.

"How much stronger could one girl be than all my men-" The husky voiced man, Throrin, started, before being cut off.

"I met (F/N) wandering the plains, during an orc attack. An entire group of male dwarves, travelling with one young girl, and then the orcs attacked. No dwarves died that day, and all orcs did. All killed only by one little girl with a bow and arrow."

There was silence within the group of men. You shook in an unsettled way. Though it was all true, Gandalf made it seem like you were to be feared, which wasn't exactly what you wanted. You were foolish at the time, and if it were to happen now, you would not react the same. The spirit of one's former child self is not much intact as one gets older.

"I supposed…that is an accomplishment to take in. Especially for a…a woman. She will accompany us to Lonely Mountain," Thorin state, in a bit of shock.

"Excuse me," You started, leaning against the tree beside you. "should _she _ not get a say in this?"

Ugh, men.

He approached you and took your hand.

"Would _she _like to accompany us to Lonely Mountain?" he said in what he considered to be a gentleman-like manner.

Oh lovely, now you were being treaty even more inferiorly than before. You pulled your hand away from his.

"I'd like consider it you accompanying me, seeing as I was here first and _you_ asked. And yes, I will, as long as I'm not treated as lower," you said, eyeing the one you recognized as Kili now.

Thorin was a bit putt off by your response. After all, he had never met such a strong-minded, and strong hearted, woman before.

"Right well," he started. "You may travel in the back."

He saw your eyes flicker with a glare at him.

"-with Kili," he continued.

Kili flickered his eyes towards him too.

"Fine then." He and you said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2-Dark Auras and Whispers

The night had drawn over the forest, and you and Kili had yet to have had sociable discussion. It was extremely silent, and the other men marched along upfront.

"Do you feel that?" You whispered to Kili.

"…Feel what?" he responded, a bit surprised at your provoking of a conversation.

"The forest is filled with darkness."

He turned his head to you and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Mainly because it is night."

You hit him on the arm.

"No you fool, the forest is dark in aura. One can only imagine what is soon to come," you said, pulling your hood up and creeping your lips up to his ear. "as we delve deeper into the center of its villainy."

He swallowed his words in the way one does when they're nervous. Well, he didn't really feel nervous, but it is more likely that he did it because your breath was hitting against his throat. Silence returned within the group, and you felt it was time to play another trick. After all, they were quite easy to fool.

"Hey!" you called out.

Except, by the time they had turned towards you, you had already hurried your way up into the tree branches.

"Stop. Kili, where is (F/N)?" Thorin said, turning around the surrounding forest.

"I…don't know." he replied.

Fili grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"How do you not know, Kili? She was right next to you!" he said.

Oh fun. Cruel, but fun.

"Here." you cooed from the tree above, but by the time they had turned their attention to you, you had already found your way into another.

"Let's stop spending our time on this foolishness, move along men," someone called out from the crowd.

Oh well, the joke didn't follow through.

"Come down, (F/N)," Kili said up to the trees.

"Hmm?"

"Stop fooling."

You jumped down the branches and landed right behind him.

"You're calling out to the wrong direction; I'm over here," you whispered.

He turned to you as you both continued walking.

"Stop that," he said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop whispering in my ears."

You chuckled.

"What, are you uncomfortable?"

But before you could hear his response, Thorin spoke from the front.

"We will stop here."


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1-Jobs

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm publishing the next part in like an hour! I just couldn't think while this was still there. Don't kill me! The next part will be up soon!**

* * *

"We will stop here."

The men circled around the area. You surveyed the lot of it. The clearing was vast, but homely in some subconscious way.

"This area is safe? You're sure of it?" you said, looking outwards at the land.

Thorin turned himself to you in manner of annoyance. He raised his eyebrows.

"And why wouldn't it be?" he questioned.

"I only wonder," you started. "I've never set out a night in a clearing. The trees are my comfort. They are hiding."

"Well _I _have set out a night in a clearing, and I'd like to think I understand what I'm doing," he spoke sternly.

The echo of disarray and haste returned to the group as they went back to setting up camp.

"Nori and Ori, I assume you can collect kindling. Oin and Gloin, you two find resource of water…"

Thorin went about directing the group, and for the first time since you had them, you realized how impulsive your decision was. You knew non of these men except for Gandalf, and even then, no one could predict that wizard's ideas. You had almost no clue of what you had gotten yourself into, but there was not much to lose and not much to turn back to. You had decide on instinct, yet how much of your instinct could you trust? Before you could contemplate your choices to the point of turning back, you heard your name.

"And, (F/N) and Kili?" Thorin turned towards the both of you.

"Yes?"

"You two will take the first night shift."


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2-Kisses and Some Danger

**A/N: This chapter SEXY and TENSION FILLED (but not really). Except this sexy moment is short because I'm evil and stuff. I can promise that the next chapter will probably be much more sexy.**

* * *

While the rest of the men slept far behind the both of you, you and Kili scouted around the camp. Finishing with your walks around the area, you two sat down in front of the cot.

"BORING," you said, and you threw yourself back against the ground.

"Well it would be much more boring if I were abandon you for a nights sleep, so a little gratefulness please," Kili said to you.

He wasn't very focused on you though, his attention was vigilant towards the distance. You propped yourself up on your elbows.

"Except Thorin _told _you this was your job. You can't get out of it that easily."

He didn't reply, so you tried to keep the conversation going. You sat up and hugged your knees to your chest.

"I've never sought out an adventure with a group," you started to say, your eyes focused somewhere else, anywhere else. "I'm really a loner."

Kili turned to you, his eyes filled with sympathy. That's when you turned stone cold again.

"No, no it's not like that. Don't pity me, I like being alone. I was just trying to get a conversation started. We are stuck here for a bit."

Even after giving him that closure, he didn't move his eyes from yours.

"You appeared in the middle of the forest, we only noticed you because you shot an arrow directly at us," he said, inching closer. "and yet you joined us on this journey. That was a lot of trust our part."

"A lot of trust on my part too."

"Well, trust is all we have to offer," he whispered.

"I appreciate that," you breathed out against his lips.

In that moment, you close that gap between the two of you and pressed you lips against his. Regaining his composure post shock, Kili melded his lips with yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, trying without success to bring him any closer than he already was. His hands moved to your waist, and the both of you sought out something in the other. Companionship. Or rather, alliance.

_ Anything more romantic than this is out of the question right now, they have a reason on this trip and so do I, and I don't think either of us needs this distraction_ you thought. And even then, you knew you were lying to yourself. As the two of your move your mouths in sync with each other, as your bodies rocked in sync, you knew this was already going to far to be stopped.

Before you could think it through anymore than that, you heard a screech, or more of a shout, out in the distance. You pulled back from him, cupping his cheeks. Suddenly, you both came to a realization.

"Orcs," you said against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5-Long Shift Ahead

"Ay! Get up!" you screamed out.

"What for?" mumbled Balin.

"Your shift isn't over," stated Thorin, while packing himself deeper into the makeshift cot.

"Thorin, do you fancy your head on your shoulders?" you said as you packed up most of the tent.

"Why do you ask?" he said, speaking directly to the ground.

"Because," you threw his things at him. "We're being chased by orcs. And they know your with us."

He rose from the ground. Fear and memories flashed in his eyes, and the men rose from their spots and began to hustle around with you.

"My turn to take lead," you said smugly, but with haste.

You lead the men to the back ways of the forest, an area you could proudly lead through with confidence. Even though you are distancing from the destination and going on the progress forward that you all had made, the orcs were farther behind then they would have been if you had gone through the clearing. You decide that instead of taking the men to low ground, you could rest the night on the higher land you had reached.

There was a quiet, hidden cave, and it was the highest area for miles. A night would be safer spent here.

"Looks like that clearing didn't really work, ay?" you said, smirking as Thorin began to unpack the cots and night tents once again.

"You still have night shift, (F/N). Might want to get to it. Kili," He mumbled stubbornly, resting down again.

"As you wish," you said, with a facetious curtsey and a roll of the eyes.

You scout out the area and sat down on the ground in front of the cave. Despite your apparent smugness, you were surely tired and wanted some well-deserved sleep. Kili joined you out, and as the memories of the night rushed back, your face flushed a dark pink.

"Back again, ay?" you said.

"My shift isn't over till yours is," he sat down beside you.

You sighed.

You had a feeling the only people with night shifts would be you two.


End file.
